Gargoyle (5e Race)
Gargoyles "They move, I know it! I see them at night, they're like a murder of crows, just larger and made of stone!" ''-Ulysses Lincoln, human cleric'' Animate Stone The inanimate gargoyles that perch atop great buildings are inspired by these malevolent creatures of elemental earth that resemble grotesque, fiendish statues. A gargoyle lurks among masonry and ruins, as still as any stone sculpture, and delights in the terror it creates when it breaks from its suspended pose, as well as the pain it inflicts on its victims. Gargoyles cling to rocky cliffs and mountains, or roost on ledges in underground caves. They haunt city rooftops, perching vulture-like among the high stone arches and buttresses of castles and cathedrals, and they can hold themselves so still that they appear inanimate. Able to maintain this state for years, a gargoyle makes an ideal sentry. Deadly Reputation Gargoyles have a reputation for cruelty. Statues carved into the likenesses of gargoyles appear in the architecture of countless cultures to frighten away trespassers. Although such sculptures are only decorative, real gargoyles can hide among them to ambush unsuspecting victims. A gargoyle might alleviate the tedium of its watch by catching and tormenting birds or rodents, but its long wait only increases its craving for harming sentient creatures. Cruel Servants Gargoyles are easily inspired by the cunning of an intelligent master. They enjoy simple tasks such as guarding a master's home, torturing and killing interlopers, and anything else that involves minimum effort and maximum pain and carnage. Gargoyles sometimes serve demons for their propensity for wanton chaos and destruction. Powerful spellcasters can also easily enlist gargoyle guardians to keep watch over their gates and walls. Gargoyles have the patience and fortitude of stone, and will serve even the cruelest master for years without complaint. Gargoyle Names Gargoyle names come from their native tongue of terran, full of harsh syllables and sounds reminiscent of harsh common languages, such as orcish or dwarvish. They do not possess any sort of surname, however gargoyles that share the same name typically have a fierce rivalry, aiming to prove who truly deserves their name. Male Names: '''Brudodd, Dodar, Drum, Gan, Rhem, Zaak '''Female Names: '''Balamm, Ghulo, Rehn, Rheldra, Vuklo, Zei Gargoyle Traits Your gargoyle has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Gargoyles are all created mature, able to serve and fight the moment they come into existence. They do not age, however due to being made of stone may eventually erode and weather into nothingness. ''Alignment.'' While most of the gargoyles are cruel, they tend to follow orders and commands very well, inclining them to stray towards lawful alignments. ''Size.'' The heavy minerals that make up gargoyles make them several hundred pounds, and they are usually formed to be intimidating to humans, making them typically a foot taller than humans. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Flight. You have a flying speed of 20 feet. To use this speed, you can’t be wearing heavy armor. '''''False Appearance. While you remain motionless, you are indistinguishable from an inanimate statue. Darkvision. ''Your sight was conjured up through the same magic that created you, making your gaze piercing. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern colour in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Natural Armor. ''While not wearing armor, your armor class equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can equip a shield and still gain this benefit. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Terran. Terran is a harsh language, sounding like the clashing of stone against stone, and the breaking of the earth below. Detect Balance Score: 24 Category:Races